


Tired

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam





	Tired

Riko breathed into her hands. Grabbing her keys from her bag, she unlocked the door. Inside, she found You curled up on the couch. A blanket was wrapped around the girl’s body. On the table sat a steaming cup of tea.

Riko placed her bag onto the counter and fell onto the couch. You wrapped the blanket around the girl and handed her the cup of tea. Riko smiled as she sipped the liquid. She warmed up and turned to face You.

Riko groaned. “Long day?” You asked.

“Mm. The violinist I was supposed to be working with didn’t show.”

“So you just sat there?!”

“I was there for a while…”

You hummed. She squeezed Riko. “At least you’re home now.”

“Yeah…”

They sat still for a bit. You would occasionally move to check her phone but otherwise they were like statues. Soon enough, You heard soft snoring. She looked down and found the auburn haired girl asleep.

“Good night Riko.”


End file.
